I'm going crazy, you wanna come?
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: Starting to be a collection. SetoJou I'm not sure about the rating, so T for now, just to be on the safe side. Number 18: Mixed
1. Gone Crazy

My first attempt at anything Yugioh. Therefore, safe to say I don't own it, or any of the characters. If you people like this oneshot, I'll throw another one up here. 

**Gone Crazy** -- Seto/Jou

'Seto I... No. Kaiba-- Naw, that's even worse. Ugh. How'm I s'posed to tell him this?'

Jounouchi stood in the rain, to one side of the gates of the Kaiba estate, leaning against the fence and wondering how to tell his supposed enemy (rival, antagonist, whatever the hell you wanted to call him) about his _true_ feelings. But nothing, and he meant _nothing_, sounded right. Seto was too good for all of it, seemedabove any way Jou could possibly put it.

So Jou sighed, and turned away from the mansion with every intention of going home, only to bump right into somebody.

"Where are you going, mutt?"

"Wha--?"

Figures he'd run into Seto, of all people.

"Hey mutt, I asked you where you were going."

Seto was, surprisingly, trying to be somewhat patient with Jou. That patience was wearing thin in a hurry however. Still, Jou thought he _might_ have a slim chance of turning this the way he'd like it to go, by being himself, instead of trying to match what he thoughtKaiba's standards might be.

"Last chance mutt, where are you going?"

So much for Seto's patience. Jou gave the elder boy a lopsided grin.

"I'm goin' crazy, wanna come?"

"What?"

That look was priceless. Seto hadn't expected that _at all_. Jou had finally managed to blindside Kaiba. Good for him. And maybe some bonus points for what he was going to say next.

"I said I'm going crazy. Figure I must be, cuz I think I love ya Seto."

There. He'd said it. Yay him. Question now was, how would Seto react? It seemed the brunette was in shock.

"Did you just... Did you just say you...you--_love_ me?"

Jou nodded.

"I think so, yeah. Hard to be sure when all we ever do is fight though."

Jou was feeling up to doing just about anything now. Aw, why the hell not? Not like he had anything else to lose anyway.

Jou held his hand out to Seto, offering.

"So, how 'bout it? Ya wanna come with me?"

The blue eyes widened, suddenly not only realizing what Jounouchi was saying, but comprehending what the blonde really meant as well.

"Come on, go crazy with me. If just for tonight."

Jou found his answer in the devilish grin that suddenly settled on Seto's face. The brunette grabbed the offered hand and pulled Jou inside the gates, before spinning the blonde around and then settling into a swaying rhythm.

"So pup, what crazy things do you want to do tonight?"

The "mutt" considered the question. He could think of plenty of perfectly insane things they could do, but most seemed too absurd or foolish. Then again, he was dancing in the pouring rain with Seto Kaiba. Eh, might as well do 'em all.

owari

I'm a Seto/Jou addict. I may put other oneshots up here, but most will probably be Seto/Jou. Please review!


	2. Warning Labels

Um...more Seto/Jou. Could possibly be construed as Mokuba/Shizuka if you squint really hard, I guess. 

**Warning Labels**

Few people would find the sight of two kids, sprawled on a couch and eating popcorn while watching a movie together strange. Unless they knew, really _knew_, who these two particular kids were. 

Mokuba Kaiba and Shizuka Kawai were content to munch their popcorn on a sofa in the living room at the Kaiba residence while watching Jurassic Park 3 (1). But after a while, the movie was ignored in favor of a rather interesting conversation. 

"You know," the volume on the movie descended, "it's been a couple hours," Shizuka started. 

"It has," Mokuba agreed. "You realize," he continued, "we are both _so_ grounded when they get out of there." 

Please note here-- these two had boldly locked their elder brothers in a room together several hours before, and had then proceeded to watch all three Jurassic Park movies, from the beginning. Things were, well, rather odd in said room. 

"Kid siblings should come with warning labels." 

"Why do you say that, pup?" 

It just so happened they'd been locked in the den. Currently, both were on the couch, Seto reading a book at one end, and Jou lay across the rest of it, his head on a pillow in Seto's lap. 

"Because if they did, we probably wouldn't be stuck in here, now would we?" 

"Perhaps," Seto mused, "but I think I rather like this." 

"Me too." 

Joey paused, reaching a hand up to touch Seto's face, as if checking to see he was really there. 

"Why aren't we fighting again? We usually do." 

Seto pondered this. 

"I suppose..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, perhaps, since there's no one else around, we don't feel the need to act. We are just acting when we fight, aren't we?" 

"I guess so. Never really thought about it. You think those two are behaving themselves together?" 

"Who? Mokuba and Shizuka? They're good kids. I don't think we have to worry. Unless they forget to unlock the door. Then we might have a problem.' 

"Great. Just what I wanted to hear." 

Seto smiled down at his puppy. If this was what he got for it, even if Mokuba did have a warning label, Seto would have ignored it. Besides, who reads warning labels like that anyway? 

owari 

(1) Uh, heh heh, yeah. I own all three Jurassic Park movies. But basically I just needed a long something to keep Mokie and Shizu busy for hours. Have you ever watched all three straight through? It's like five and a half hours or something. 

**Aseret Kitsune: **You liked it? Really? Oh yay! And thank you for being my first reviewer on this. Here's another one. I hope you enjoy it as well. 

**Hikari-Aoi:** Personally I thought I had Seto sort of OOC. But you don't seem to think so, and honestly, I've never trusted my own judgement on people like Seto. Jou is easy and fun to write. Seto's a little trickier. Thank you for reviewing. 

Cookies for both reviewers! And heck, brownies to everyone who reviews this time. 


	3. Josie

I'm gonna use the dub names in this one. There is a reason for it. And I couldn't not write this one. 

**"Josie"**

Joey couldn't believe it. Here he was, at his senior prom with someone he loved, approximately half of the girls glaring fiercely at him, and he was... Oh for Ra's sake, he was wearing a friggin' _dress_. His boyfriend was definitely gonna regret this one.

Seto was more than amused at the blonde's embarrassment. He'd persuaded thickskulled businessmen into difficult situations more easily than he'd coaxed his date into wearing the dress to prom. It wasn't as if the dress was at all like the fancy ones the girls were wearing. It was actually rather simple, a deep green velvet with gold trim here and there. Nothing gaudy.

Seto smirked to himself, knowing he was going to get in trouble for what he was going to do next. Sure, he did it now and again with no real reaction, but that was in private, this was in public. A number of eyes followed Seto as he moved over to where Joey was seated, talking with Devlin.

"Dance with me? Josie?"

Let it be said that despite his love for Joey, Seto still found occasional amusement in setting off the blonde's temper as he once had so often.

"_What the hell did you call me!_"

Yes, his puppy was definitely _not_ happy with him for using the odd nickname. And Devlin was cracking up.

"Did you jus- hahaha. Did you just call him _Josie_?"

Joey glared down at his friend, fury and rage still vivid in the honey brown eyes. Seto nodded. Devlin laughed harder. Then Joey turned his gaze on Seto.

"What the hell are you thinking, calling me -that- _here_?" he demanded.

"You never minded it before," Seto answered, pretending to be confused.

"There wasn't anyone arou- Damnit Dev, shut up!"

Devlin finally managed to compose himself and, wiping tears from his eyes, turned his attention to Seto.

"Where did 'Josie' come from?"

Joey twitched. Seto grinned.

"Simple enough. Joey is short for Joseph. The feminine of Joseph is Josephine. I believe that if one were to shorten Josephine in the same way as Joseph then you would get Josie. I thought it fit him, as pretty as he looks in that dress..."

Seto gave Joey an apologetic, 'please-forgive-me-I-was-_trying_-to-be-nice' look. Joey tried to ignore it. The pretty comment didn't help. Devlin studied the two. Even in the middle of this little quarrel, one could tell they didn't mean it. Hard to believe they'd seemingly hated each other only a few months before. Funny what love did to people. Then again...

He could safely say that love most definitely did not make sense. Green eyes glanced over at Tristan, talking to Yugi and Malik a short distance away. Yup, love didn't make the least bit of sense at all. Malik and Ryou, Tristan and himself, Seto and Joey... Okay, so the last pair made the least amount of sense, by far.

"Can we go now?" Joey's impatient voice broke Devlin's train of thought.

Seto managed to look hurt, and somewhat wistful.

"But puppy, you haven't danced with me even once."

No wonder Mokuba was so damn good at the puppy-dog-look-of-doom. Seto must have been utterly irresistible as a child. The blue eyes hardly showed any signs of "the look," and Devlin was ready to melt.

Joey _was_ melting.

"Fine," he relented, "but _only_ one dance. Then, we go home."

Seto smiled. If he played his cards right, one dance could become two or more. Not like Serenity and Mokuba weren't all right at home by themselves a few hours. And Joey in that dress... Blue eyes lit up, shining like sapphires as a slow song came on.

No matter how he teased, it was Joey he loved, not 'Josie.' It was just the spark the flickered in the honey brown eyes when he teased, that made him call the blonde by feminine now and again. Like on the way out to the dance floor. Before ducking, turning, and running because the pup had thrown a bangle bracelet at him in a rage. Ah well, he'd find time to dance with Joey later...

owari

**A/N:** Malik is thehikari. And why 'Devlin?' Because I honestly don't think 'Duke' fits poor Ryuuji.

**Hikari-Riku:** Sorry I missed you the first time around, but you review after I posted. I personally want to use it myself. But feel free to use it as well. It's too much fun to pass up. :)

**AsianSmoothie:** Locked in a closet's cliche, I think. But I'll bet those kids had fun without their big brothers around for a while.

**Hikari-Aoi: **I've reread both of them quite a few times myself actually. Love them that much. Just too much fun, you know?

**hittocerebattosai: **Thankies. Don't stare at the screen -too- much. You'll hurt your eyes and not be able to read any more. And that would be bad.

Thanks to all who reviewed, here are your brownies. Since it's so hot where I am, I think we'll have popsicles for the reviewers next time. Til then.


	4. Reality

Hooray for younger siblings. Wherever would these two be without them? 

**Reality**

Jou fingered his necklace in thought as he walked towards the usual cafe to meet Otogi and Ryou for lunch as he did every Saturday. But his mind was most definitely elsewhere on this particular Saturday. Specifically, it was on what had happened two days earlier. Jou was amazed that he hadn't told anybody yet. He supposed he was just in shock. The events of Thursday had been, well, shocking...

_flashback _

He hadn't wanted to go. Shizuka had made him though. Hell, she'd practically drug him there. But he'd had his reasons for not wanting to go to the Kaiba estate. Seto had said they "had to talk about something." Jou had been dead certain that after two years of going out, Seto wanted to break it off.

So, upon arriving, he'd been surprised to see Mokuba shove his elder brother through the entrance and then quickly shut and presumably lock (Seto had tried almost desperately to open it and escape, to no avail) the door behind him. After a few moments, Seto had given up on the door and turned to face Jou uneasily.

"Ah, Katsuya, um, what I wanted to talk to you about was..."

Seto trailed off, seemingly unsettled.

"Well?" Jou prompted, wanting it over with and ignoring the vague remembrance that anytime Seto called him 'Katsuya,' it was shortly followed by some form of an 'I love you.'

"Uh, r-right."

Seto cleared his throat.

"What I wanted to say was, well..."

The last part was said so quietly Jou couldn't hear what he'd said. But if Seto was this nervous, maybe he wasn't going to break off their relationship after all?

"What'd ya say?" he asked softly, wondering what was distressing Seto to the point of stuttering, however light.

"I said," and sapphire finally met honey brown, the voice a little firmer, steadier.

"Katsuya Jounouchi, will you marry me?"

_end _

Jou was amazed he hadn't fainted right then and there. He also had a sneaking suspicion that his little sister had known what was going on all along. He'd said yes, of course, albeit a bit weakly. He glanced down at the ring on his finger and grinned. Three years ago, no one could have guessed that this would happen. He and Seto had hated each other so much. Now, he couldn't wait to tell his friends the news. They were gonna freak. It almost didn't seem real, so much had changed, in such a relatively short amount of time.

But it _was_ real. Katsuya Jounouchi was going to marry Seto Kaiba. He couldn't believe it. Finally, _finally_ something was going his way. And it was something he'd never dreamed would happen. Forget the dreaming of it though. The ring was cool and smooth against his skin. It was happening, honestly and truly happening. For once in Jou's life, reality was better than his dreams.

owari

I don't like the ending, but I'll put it up for now, and see what you guys think. Might well be a follow up to this particular one.

**Hikari-Aoi:** Another update is here. Oh poor baby. Here. (hands popsicle) Put that on it and it'll feel a bit better.

**hittocerebattosai: **Always worried I'll spell your name wrong. Just yell at me if I do. Anyway, I thought Joey in a dress would be very cute. And I had to, just -had- to call him 'Josie.' Sunglasses huh? Well then, stare away!

Popsicles all around. Next time we shall have, umm..., I dunno. I'll think of something.


	5. Crossing the Line

A puppy, his master, and an old saying. What are the chances? 

**Crossing the Line**

"They say there's a thin line between love and hate, and..."

The usually steady voice trailed off uncertainly, normally unyielding sapphire eyes nervously finding the floor.

"And?" Jou prompted gently.

"And," Seto swallowed, "I think I may have crossed the line somewhere. At some point along the way."

Amber eyes went wide in dismay. Was Seto saying, what Jou thought he was saying? Or trying to say, anyway. But if he was, Jou reasoned, then it made every bit of sense why Seto was suddenly not the "three-c" (calm, cool, and collected), hardened CEO Jou had always fought with.

"You mean..."

"I--" Seto bit his lip, actually afraid of the reaction. He wasn't sure he could handle being turned down...

"I think I love you, Jou."

Jou was quiet for a moment, and Seto feared the worst. Of course his dreams could never come true. But...

"Do you..."

The voice was soft, but held a firm kind of certainty. Blue eyes flicked up to look at the blonde across from him.

"Yes?" Seto prompted, desperately wanting this over with.

"Do you have _any_ idea how long I've waited to hear you say that?"

The blonde was smiling wider than Seto had ever seen. Honey brown eyes were full of love and acceptance. Well, hell. He wasn't going to get rejected after all. So he'd done all that worrying for nothing.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Honestly Seto, you take the longest time with some things. I crossed that line all the way back in Battle City."

Battle City? Good grief, that had been two and a half years ago. And the pup had waited all this time for him to come around? Why did Jou have to have so much patience with him? It was as if he'd known all along that Seto would finally realize what those feelings were. And for the first time since he _had_ realized what those feelings were, Seto was glad he hadn't tried to shove them down _too_ hard.

owari

Putting Seto in situations like this is fun. But I don't like the ending on this one either. What do you guys think?

**hittocerebattosai:** What does the ring look like? I haven't thought that far yet. Well, actually I've thought further than that. I have the perfect wedding ring design. But I don't know about the engagement ring. Anyway, I think poor Jou's in shock. Hence why no one knows yet. I'll follow it up eventually.

**Hikari-Aoi:** I told you the popsicle would make it better. And I'm glad you liked it.


	6. In the Eyes of the Beholder

Gah! It's not Seto/Jou! Yes, yes, there is no puppyshipping to be found for once. Today rather, we have visionshipping. Because I can.

**In the Eyes of the Beholder**

Malik was trying to apologize for his yami sending her to the shadow realm, but Mai wasn't really listening. Rather, she was focused on Malik's elder sister, who stood some ways back and to one side.

Yes, Isis Ishtar was beautiful, and not just the tanned skin and wavy dark hair. No, it was more. Those dark blue, incredibly expressive eyes, the way she moved, the soft tone of her voice (particularly towards her near-hysteric younger brother), every little gesture and mannerism.

Beauty by definition, or the definition of beauty, Mai wasn't quite sure which. But Isis was as kind, calm, quiet and gentle as she was pretty. Her looks drew attention, her personality kept it. And Mai wanted to keep _her_.

"Uh, Mai?"

The blonde turned her attention back to Malik, albeit unwillingly. Still, she didn't want to irritate Isis by further upsetting the teen.

"Yes?"

She smiled softly at him, and he fumbled a moment.

"Um, I was saying how sor-"

She held up a hand, quieting him.

"It's fine Malik, really. I know you didn't have any control over what your yami was doing. You don't have to apologize."

Malik sighed in relief, "you're sure?"

Mai nodded, her gaze wandering back to the older Ishtar.

A tender smile graced her features, glad her little brother was somewhat calmer now. Malik had turned to leave, asking Isis if she was coming. She nodded, and started to follow, but stopped a moment, deep blue eyes turning back to search the other's crystaline ones.

"Thank you, Mai."

"You're welcome," she managed, not knowing how she kept herself from melting. Isis smiled again, a bit differently this time, and walked after her brother with a slight wave. Mai returned the wave, and then went about her own way, wondering if they'd meet again.

owari

There. My first attempt at Mai/Isis. I liked it at least, but what did you guys think?

**hittocerebattosai:** Isn't a tongue-tied, uncomfortable Seto just adorable? It's such fun to turn the tables on him.

**Hikari-Aoi:** You again. Just kidding. Glad to see you like my one shots. To be completely honest with you, I don't know where I come up with more than half this stuff. It just pops into my head and I puzzle over it until I figure out how to put it down right. I'm just thrilled people even read it.


	7. December 1st

I'm going to do a Christmas thing. One drabble a day from today through December 25th. This is my _Countdown to Christmas _readers!

**December 1st -- Ryou & Bakura**

"What're you so happy about?"

Ryou smiled.

"It's December first Bakura. Christmas will be here soon."

"Christmas?"

The smaller of the pair sighed softly, mentally berating himself for momentarily forgetting the spirit knew little of the culture. Or the area, for that matter. Ryou chuckled to himself at the thought, remembering the first time his yami had seen snow. That had been one of the first times Bakura had said anything to him that _wasn't_ cruel.

"Christmas is a day when family and friends get together to enjoy one another's company, and exchange gifts."

Bakura didn't respond, but looked slightly...thoughtful. Ryou didn't bother guessing what was going through his dark's mind. If Bakura wanted him to know, he'd know when the other was ready to tell.

"Where are we going?"

The voice nearly startled Ryou, but he was getting used to Bakura saying things suddenly and without warning.

"Christmas shopping."

"Hmm..."

The spirit said nothing further, apparently musing to himself in his soul room. Ryou merely shrugged his shoulders a bit and continued on to do his shopping. He wanted to get done early enough to beat the absolute worst of the rush. After all, it was only the first.

_owari_

Day one everybody. It'll never be the same person/people two days in a row, so it will be a different tone each day. Happy December!

**Icy Sapphire 15: **Thank you.

**Midori-Jester:** There will be more visionshipping. Probably sometime in the next 24 days...

**hittocerebattosai:** Heck yeah! Gotta love it. :)


	8. December 2nd

Poor, poor confused yamis... Such fun!

**December 2nd -- Malik & Marik**

"Hikari?"

Malik sighed.

"What is it _now_ Marik?"

"What's this white stuff?"

"It's snow Marik."

"Snow?"

"Frozen water."

"Oh."

His yami was quiet for a while.

"Hikari?"

"_What_?"

Suffice to say Malik was getting annoyed. But that was how Marik was about new things. He'd ask a few questions, think about the answers quietly for some time, then ask some more.

"Aren't the lights pretty?"

_Not_ the kind of question Malik had expected. Yet suddenly, he wasn't quite so aggravated with his yami.

"Yeah Marik, the lights are very pretty."

owari

I like the yamis. They're fun to write. Although maybe I should be saying poor Malik...

**Midori-Jester: **Yipee! These are such fun to write. :) Glad you like.

**hittocerebattosai: **Christmas is very inspiring.


	9. December 3rd

Seto has a problem... He just doesn't know it yet!

**December 3rd -- Seto & Mokuba**

"Hey big brother..."

"What Mokuba?"

They were in his study, and Seto was attempting to get some more work done. His little brother was a welcome relief however, because his current headache seemed determined to keep him from accomplishing much of anything.

"Can we have a Christmas party?"

Wha-?

"No."

"But Seto..."

"Mokuba, I said no."

Blue-grey eyes sparked with intent. He knew how to get Seto to cooperate. And it was a must, if the plan he and Shizuka had come up with was going to work.

"Please Seto? Just a little one? Yugi and the gang, that's it, no one else."

Seto leveled a _look_ at his younger brother.

"Okay, okay, no Anzu. Better?"

The elder sighed. He knew, just knew that if he didn't give in of his own volition, Mokuba would pull out the puppy-dog-look-of-doom and he wouldn't have a choice.

"Fine. But that's it. And if I see the slightest bit of Anzu..."

He left the threat hanging.

"You won't, you won't."

Mokuba grinned, this was gonna be a lot of fun. He just _had _to go call Shizuka. Time to move on to part two of their plan...

"Thanks Seto! I'm gonna go start planning."

"Sure. Whatever."

Too bad Seto had _no_ idea what he'd just gotten himself into.

owari

Mokie and Shizu are scheming. This shall be a fun month...:)

**Thunderstorm101: **Definitely poor you...And I don't mind, seeing as you reviewed this chapter.

**Midori-Jester: **Well, then warm fuzzies all around, 'cause I'm havin' a blast writing these!

**Aseret Kitsune: **Thankies!

**Molko-surprises-me:** You don't have to beg. :) I fully intend to keep this up.


	10. December 4th

A/N: My computer died on me, so you'll get both the fourth & the fifth today, as well as the sixth...

Starting to string them together a little now...

**December 4th -- Shizuka**

She'd just gotten off the phone with Mokuba a few moments earlier. They'd been setting up a place to meet and further discuss their plan. It was a pretty bare framework, but they had enough to have gotten started. Now that Mokuba had gotten his older brother to agree to a party though, they needed to get everything together.

Not only was this turning out fun for both of them, it should be nice of them in the end, even if their older brothers didn't think so at first. Really though, those two were _so_ obvious. Shizuka was half surprised no one had tried something like this sooner. Or maybe they had and failed.

She shook her head to clear it of the negative thought. That kind of thinking wasn't going to help her and Mokuba. Almost there. Shizuka suppressed a giggle. This was going to be fun.

owari

Okay, that one was just lame. Sorry 'bout that everybody.

**Midori-Jester: **Yep. I did say _every_ day.

**xMizzxBx: **Well, you don't have to wait long. 'Josie' was a blast to write, and 'Crossing the Line' took me awhile, but I think it turned out pretty dang good.

**Thunderstorm101: **Nope, I don't have any idea what's that like, probably because I've never had a tom cat. In fact, only cat I've ever had's a barn cat, and she's about 14 or 15 now.

Heavenly Hash...lemme go find a spoon...

**hittocerebattosai: **I wanna see what happens next too...I need more time to write it though...

**Aseret Kitsune: **Can you take a wild guess at what they're planning now :)


	11. December 5th

This Christmas party's going to be fun... ;)

**December 5th -- Jou**

His sister was up to something. He knew it. She'd been spending an awful lot of time with Mokuba lately, both on the phone, and meeting different places. He couldn't help but wonder what they were up to, partially out of an older brother's natural worry, and partially because he was well aware of what his baby sister was capable of.

Shizuka was by no means as innocent as everyone seemed to think she was, and Jou was sure Mokuba was likely the same way. He had a feeling whatever it was involved mistletoe and the Christmas party at the Kaiba mansion. He also had a feeling it involved either himself or Kaiba. If he'd known whether it was Mokuba or Shizuka that had started this, then he'd have a better idea which older brother it regarded.

But he didn't so he could only guess. Certainly those two weren't crazy enough to try something that included _both_ himself and Kaiba. Were they? He hoped not. Spending his Christmas with Kaiba was far from what he had in mind.

Sure. And 'Winter Wonderland' meant nothing to him. Just like how his conscience was lying. And how Se-Kaiba was defintiely _not_ good looking...Ah, who was he trying to kid? If that pair was up to what he thought they were, Jou was doomed...

owari

Scheming Mokie & Shizu are such fun to write... Especially when one of their brothers has a bad feeling about what's going on... :)


	12. December 6th

We haven't done Mai yet...might as well.

**December 6th -- Mai**

This would _not_ be another Christmas alone. She _would_ find the guts to ask Isis to go out with her on New Years at the Christmas party. Yeah, right. Maybe in her dreams. This wasn't like her, her mind screamed indignantly. Not like her at all, to be nervous, to not have the backbone to go through with something. It was just one little date.

Right. One little date with _Isis Ishtar_. The _only_ person to ever _really _get Mai's attention. The very idea of asking Isis out gave Mai an insight to how all those boys that had stuttered and stumbled their way through an invite must have felt. She definitely _didn't_ want to know how they'd felt when she'd turned them down, no matter how gentle she'd tried to be.

'Just watch,' she told herself. 'You'll make a fool of yourself, get turned down, and wind up spending the rest of the holidays alone yet again.' Served her right, she supposed. All the people she'd turned down, it probably did. But she was determined, no matter how scared she felt. She _was_ going to do this. _Even if it utterly devastated her reputation_...

owari

A/N: Yeah, last a/n. At least for a while. Sorry about the lateness. I said there would be twenty-five, and there will be. They just won't all necessarily be on time.


	13. December 7th

I don't know that it would be Yugioh without Yugi...so here we go.

**December 7th -- Yugi**

It seemed everybody was pairing off for the holiday except him.

One of Ryou's more recent excuses was that he still had to get a gift for someone _special_. And he was sure that whatever Mokuba and Shizuka had been scheming together involved Kaiba and Jou both, on some level. Both of the latter seemed firmly in denial, so Yugi had some validation for his reasoning. Malik was distracted by something or other, aside from his yami's questions.

Mai was worrying over something that apparently had to do with Isis, who was in turn preoccupied with something herself. He'd lost track of Ryuuji, and keeping tabs on Honda was sporadic at best.

Meaning, everybody very likely had someone else for the holidays. Except for, of course, himself.

_'Are you all right, Yugi?'_

"Yeah, Yami. I'm fine. Just thinking."

_'All right then.'_

Although Yugi wasn't sure the spirit believed him...

owari

**xMizzxBx:** The plan _does_ involve both of them. Unfortunately, party not soon. The party shall (hopefully) be one of the best, and those are for last. Therefore, the party should be around the 21st-23rd kind of area. Not quite Christmas, but not too early either.

**hittocerebattosai:** Yes, Jou is most certainly doomed. But in a good way. His lil sis is evil like that. Isn't visionshipping adorable? And such fun to portray Mai differently like that.

**Thunderstorm101:** Puppyshipping and visionshipping are definitely my favorites. Mai _is _going to work up the nerve to ask Isis out. She _hopes._ Of course, Jou and Seto are doomed. Mokie and Shizu aren't half as innocent as everyone seems to think.

**Midori-Jester:** Glad you likes it.


	14. December 8th

Sorry so late. My computer and my schedule are both having issues...

On the subject of visionshipping...

**December 8th -- Isis**

A party at Kaibas'? Of course she'd go. But the question on Isis' mind was: would Mai be there too? Oh, she hoped so. She could never find enough excuses to spend more time with the blonde. That was all she really wanted for the time being. Unless Mai asked her, however, she doubted it was going to happen.

Her brother's fascination with the two albinos (she couldn't tell if it was Bakura or Ryou that he liked, but hoped it was the latter) served as a suitable distraction so he seldom interrupted her sulking. And sulking seemed to take up more of her time lately.

Maybe she should just give up on reasons and simply ask Mai if they could do something together. She couldn't think of what to suggest though. Ah well. She still had sixteen days to figure it out anyway.

owari

Hmm...Seems both sides of this pair are having difficulties. Wonder how things will turn out...

**hittocerebattosai:** You and me both:D

**xMizzxBx: **Yes, poor Yugi. But he's so dang hard to write...

**Midori-Jester:** Yeps. PARTY!

**Thunderstorm101:** Yes, visionshipping is MaixIsis. I have a list I got off a site somewhere if you'd like it...It's long though. About 520 different pairings...


	15. December 9th

Ne...Hoping this turns out okay...

**December 9th -- Yami**

He was worried about his aibou. Yugi hadn't been himself lately. He'd been...well, he seemed rather upset about something. He'd kept the mindlink under lock and key when he wasn't using it, so Yami dared not attempt to pry into his light's thoughts. Yugi might be angry with him if he did.

Still, he wondered, and he worried. Perhaps it had something to do with the season? Or maybe it was the reason why Yugi glanced at his friends somewhat sorrowfully when they weren't looking, as though he thought soon they wouldn't have time for him anymore. But that was ludicrous. Wasn't it?

Yami thought that it was, really. But the way Yugi had been acting was beginning to make him wonder...

owari

That was short. Ah well. I'm not that good at Yami... I tried. I am picking on Yugi, but it will all turn out well...eventually.


	16. December 10th

Just so we're clear: Marik is the yami. I tend to make him rather not right in the head... Will possibly lead to psychoshipping...

**December 10th -- Marik**

He'd decided the 'snow' was pretty. It was very soft and white, just like the thief-pretty's hair. True, his own hair, and his hikari-mine's was very pale, rather sandy actually. But the thief-pretty and his hikari-light, they had such white hair. It was so light, and the snow was the same color. Or lack of color. He couldn't remember which.

Marik liked the thief-pretty. He wasn't sure why, exactly. There was just something about the thief-pretty that made Marik want to be near him. But, he reasoned, that was okay. He wouldn't have to do something hikari-mine wouldn't like to be near the thief-pretty, because hikari-mine wanted to be near the hikari-light. At least, that's what Marik understood from what he could feel through the mind link.

Hikari-mine didn't seem to be doing much about it though. Marik decided he might have to do something himself, if hikari-mine didn't soon.

owari

Um... _hikari-mine --_Malik; _thief-pretty --_Bakura; _hikari-light --_Ryou. Don't ask, I don't know. It was late... This is the way I write Marik. If it bugs you, tough. Don't read the next one that says 'Marik' at the top. I like to think he's crazy, but still rather intelligent. This is what I get when I cross the two...


	17. Morning

One of my earliest Seto/Jou works. Decided to post it anyway, as I have only recently unburied it from a stack of paper, and as I have had a decided lack of Seto/Jou to post.

**Morning**

Seto groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow. It _had_ been a dream. He should've known. No way the pup actually loved him, or even liked him. So of course Jou hadn't spent the night before in Seto's bed, cuddled against the older boy.

If that were true, Seto realized, if it really had been a dream, then why did the scent of ginger linger faintly over the sheets and pillows? But the bed had been empty since he'd woken up. Meaning that, at some point, the pup had left.

Seto sighed dejectedly into his pillow before shifting to see what had caused his door to creak, only to find himself staring into amber eyes.

"You're still here, puppy?"

" 'Course I am," Jou replied, crossing the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What? Did you think I left?"

Seto nodded, and Jou sighed, sounding somewhat exasperated.

"After everythin' I went through to get here, you better believe I'm not leavin'. Got it?"

Seto nodded again. So it really _hadn't_ been a dream. The pup was here, and staying.

owari

I'm sorry I died everyone! Christmas killed me off after all. In a big way.

**Thunderstorm101: **In case no one's given you the list yet... I'll still send it to you.


	18. Mixed

_Very_ random one-shot.

**Mixed**

He twitched. _Why_ was Pegasus in his office again?

"I have a question for you Kaiba-boy."

That's right. He remembered now.

"Couldn't you have asked me over the phone?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

Right. Lame excuse to drop in unannounced.

"So? Ask."

"Ah, yes. I was thinking of making a new fusion card. One that crosses the red eyes black dragon with your precious blue eyes."

Now _that_ idea held merit, if only as a present for Jou.

"And you wanted to ask me..?"

"If you crossed those two, what do you think the result would be?"

Okay, _now_ he got it.

"A blue eyes black dragon I suppose."

"You see. There's two options. That, and a red eyes white dragon. I'm not sure which to go with."

Amber eyes rolled from where their owner stood in the doorway.

"Ya know, it could be a violet eyes grey dragon too."

"_Wha-?_" both game creators jerked in surprise before looking at each other.

"You realize he's right," Seto began.

"_Wonderful_," came the sarcastic reply.

Jou strolled off jauntily, content that he'd just given two of the most powerful men in the country something to think about.

owari

Pitifully short, even for me. Only about 200 words. But it wanted to be written. So there it is. No idea where Pegasus came from...

**Thanks** to everyone who reviewed. Oh, and **Thunderstorm101**? I'm getting there, I promise. My internet's been a real pain the last month or so though. Sorry.


End file.
